ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Meteor
A Meteor is an episode of The Alternate Aliens. Act I (The episode starts as if it were a nice, serene night, the moon is glowing and a boy is looking out at the moon, he is sitting in the middle of a field, in the distance, there is a farm) Boy: (singing) Oh moony, you are so bright, with the skies so, dark, but... (the boy squints and sees a small fireball passing over in the distance) there is a small...firebally thing... on you... (the boy realizes it isn't a small fireball and that it's a meteor)...Oh!!!!! &^$^%$$%#!!!! (The boy starts running away from the field, he is swiped off his feet as the meteor crashes, the boy stares in fear at the big space rock, which opens, to reveal a silhouette of some aliens, and the opening intro comes in as the screen fades in) (screen fades out, it reveals that the aliens look non-threatening and are arguing over something) Thingymajigy Alien: This is all your fault Flavio! Chocolate Alien (Flavio): (irritated) My fault? It should be Darvin for all I know! R'obot Fish Alien (Darvin):' (toneless) Mine. Of course not *bleep*, I think it is Gumbrawl. Blue Cat Alien (Gumbrawl): (shocked) What? But... I thought we were best friends! Of course I didn't do it! It must have been Blurb! Goop-like alien (Blurb): No! It can't! It must be Swoofle! (points to small orange tribe alien) Small Orange Tribe Alien (Swoofle): Me no underswoofle, what I do wrong? Darvin: (toneless) Forget it, let's look at my memory. (Darvin's eyes suddenly project a hologram screen, it shows the meteor ship before it crashed) Let us see. (points to screen self) I am lying down there doing nothing. (points to screen Blurb, who seems to be some kind of blue water) Blurb is being a liquid. (points to screen Gumbrawl, who is messing around with spaceship buttons) Gumbrawl is doing *bleep* stupid things. Gumbrawl: Hey! Darvin: (points to screen Thingymajigy alien, who is accidentally shot with a laser beam on the head by screen Gumbrawl) Tantrus gets angry and starts nagging Gumbrawl. (points to screen Flavio) Flavio is eating himself. (points to screen Swoofle who is in the toilet) Swoofle has gotten stuck in the toilet bowl again because he is small. (laughs tonelessly) And while we are distracted, the ship went down. Tantrus: Oh. Act II Boy: Ahem Flavio: Oh, a Human boy, so we were spotted after all. Quick! Zap him! Darvin: As you wish. (a laser starts to form in his mouth, but a lady like voice makes Darvin say something) Darvin Lady-like Voice: WARNING WARNING. SHUTTING DOWN IN: 5 4 3 2 1 SHUTTING DOWN Chockwit: Ah, he's useless, maybe I can freeze the Human...or...I can eat myself. (starts biting his fingers off) (Blurb is being a liquid, so he doesn't say anything, and Gumbrawl is gagging, maybe trying to cough up a hairball) Swoofle: Argh! Swoofle you! face my swoofly spear! (runs towards the boy's foot and jabs his spear on his foot, it does not do any effect) Tantrus: Or maybe, here's my scream! (screams for five minutes before passing out) Boy: (confused) Uh, was I meant to be doing something? Do you know what? I can help you. (picks up Swoofle and talks to it) You need to know more about some weak parts of different stuff, and you need a better weapon, (goes up to Darvin and reboots him top again) you need more battery, (gets a bucket of cold water and pours it over Tantrus) you need to stop passing out, (goes to Gumbrawl and pats his back hard, the hairball comes out, then goes to Blurb) I think you should be less lazy, and finally, (goes up to Flavio, who has eat his whole arm) you need to stop eating yourself. By the way, my name's Landen Rande...(but trails off since know one is listening) do you know what? Nevermind. (Thus the story ends and the credits comes up) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in TAA